vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Zaraki Kenpachi Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Shinigami Captain of 11th Division, Swordsman Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block level (Able to fight back Komamura's Bankai without apparently releasing his eyepatch), higher when removing his eyepatch, likely Town level with Kendō (Nearly one-shotted released Nnoitra with a single Kendō strike) | At least Multi City-Block level+ '''(Defeated three Sternritter, created a huge shockwave by slashing the Fake Yhwach, both without releasing his eyepatch), at least '''Town level with Kendō | At least Small Country level+ (Slashed apart a huge meteorite without releasing his eyepatch), likely higher Range: Extended human melee range with sword Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Byakuya, and fought evenly with Nnoitra) | At least Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic Striking Strength: Class GJ+, Class TJ+ with Kendō | Class TJ '''to Class TJ+ | '''Class EJ+ Durability: At least Multi City-Block level+ (Survived an attack from Komamura’s Shikai and Tosen's attack with little injuries, was also able to deflect a Cero from Nnoitra with his bare hand) | Higher | Small Country level+, likely higher Stamina: Extremely high, can continue fighting even after being grievously wounded Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Nozaarashi, and a limiter eye patch, bells on his hair to allow his opponents to anticipate his movements Intelligence: Highly adept fighter with decades of feral battle experience Weaknesses: Holds back extremely, willingly limits himself by using an energy stealing eye patch, braiding bells into his hair, using his sword one-handed, etc Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Unnamed Zanpakutō: Kenpachi does not know the name of his Zanpakutō, and is the only captain of the Gotei 13 who cannot perform Bankai. - Shikai (Initial Release): The second form (or first “upgraded” form) available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. Despite not knowing its name, his Zanpakutō is in a constant release state much like Ichigo’s Zangetsu. The blade is much longer than that of a standard Zanpakutō, roughly the size of a nodachi with a guard that extends inward from its center similar to a shinai. The hilt is white although most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword’s sheath. Despite constantly being in its Shikai state, Kenpachi’s Zanpakutō does not grant him any additional abilities due to their lack of communication. - Zanjutsu (Art of the Sword): The fighting style for the Zanpakutō, (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. *Ryōdan (Bisection): A Kendō technique where Kenpachi uses his sword with both hands and cuts his opponent down the middle. - Hakuda (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close-combat martial art of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Others Notable Victories: -Hoshigaki Kisame(Naruto) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro Profile Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) Mihawk Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: See this calc for source of current power scaling Key: Pre-Skip '''| Post-Skip |''' Shikai Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Berserkers